


In my Father's house are many rooms

by queerly_it_is



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Chuck as God, Epic, Gen, God POV, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_it_is/pseuds/queerly_it_is
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five brothers, in three bodies; stand in a cemetery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my Father's house are many rooms

In a small solar system; on the edge of a vast galaxy, there is a vibrant yellow star.

Circling that star, there is a planet, called Earth.

Spinning with the turning of the Earth, is a continent called North America.

On that continent, there is place called Kripke’s Hollow.

In that Hollow, there is house.

In that house, there is a room - which, honestly, smells mostly of gin and body odour -

In that room there is a man - who - again - smells mostly of gin and body odour -

The man spends his days drowning himself in cheap liquor, and writing about the saviours of the world.

He isn’t exactly happy about it.

The man’s name is Chuck Shurley. Or Carver Edlund, depending on who you ask.

As much as he would like to think so, Chuck isn’t actually insane. That would be far too easy.

Chuck gets flashes, images and words that drill into his skull until he writes them down as fiction.

Beings of light and pure intent, wearing the bodies of the faithful, refer to him as a Prophet of the Lord.

Beings of light and pure intent also tried to kill him, and nearly blew up his house, so really, they can go fuck themselves.

He has been told his words are Gospel.

Chuck thinks the Bible could probably have used someone who wears pants. Or uses a toothbrush.

He also feels somewhat cheated that visions from God could not at least have been in colour.

His favourite movie is Beaches, and he began his writing career because of a crush on an actress who never returned his letters.

Looking back, he can’t help but wonder if that was a sign.

A smarmy man in a suit called Zachariah - who Chuck understands to be an even smarmier creature, in far a more elaborate suit - tells him that he cannot die. At least, not permanently.

The idea is tempting, just the same.

One day, a fallen angel in a trench coat with a strange name, explodes in his living room.

There is a molar in his hair.

He meets a nice - if somewhat troubled - woman called Becky Rosen, and for a while things aren’t quite so bad.

Then - in a future that never happened - the world ends. There is a troubling lack of toilet paper.

In a hotel, in a room full of people wearing alarmingly similar outfits; Chuck swings an iron lamp at a dead girl.

For one day, he is a hero.

A homosexual couple burns a skeleton.

Two brothers go in search of a gun. It won’t help them.

A dead brother says ‘yes’ to an angry son.

His journey finally ends, as he recounts the beginning of someone else’s.

A home with neither walls or indoor plumbing moves through a place called Kansas.

Five brothers, in three bodies, stand in a cemetery.

The world, however, doesn’t end.

A tall man, so full of love and sacrifice, flings himself unflinchingly into a cage of dirt and flames.

Two ageless brothers fail to understand their lesson.

Family is always the whole point.

A green-eyed man, adrift, and filled with loss beyond measure, keeps a promise.

In a room, in a house, in a Hollow, on a planet orbiting a star, sitting in a glowing speck, adrift in an infinite and timeless sea of blackness; Chuck Shirley ceases to exist.

Nothing ever really ends.

An Angel of the Lord, full of desperation and pride, standing invisible on a typical suburban lawn, shakes hands with the King of Hell.

Outside a typical suburban home, a streetlight flickers, goes out.

An Angel of the Lord, full of desperation, pride, and too much power, watches, unseen.

A tall man, empty of all light and feeling, walks away. Somewhere, far below, he is screaming.

A green-eyed man eats dinner with a family that isn’t his.

In a corrupt republican’s mansion, Heaven rends itself in two.

Sitting in a slightly uncomfortable chair, sipping on moderately expensive bourbon; the Creator of All Things decides that maybe He deserves a break.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Bible (John 14:2)


End file.
